


Snow Angels

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow angels were for golden boys with golden smiles and golden eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sortinghatdrabs.

-

The snow fell lightly, only to melt against the wool of his robes and hat. The wearer took no notice, his arms around his legs, knees to his chest and head leaned back as if in homage to the falling snow. His skin was flushed with cold, the tip of his nose blushed red and probably slowly going numb, eyes closed and a peaceful non-smile at the corners of his lips.

He couldn't see the lone figure in the tower watching him silently. More importantly he couldn't see the other figure quietly approaching, hands behind their back.

From the tower Severus wanted to cry out and warn the boy, but he couldn't bring himself to break the spell of contentment around Lupin. This meant he could do nothing but watch Black bring his hands forward, packed snow in his hand that was thrown with just enough force to reach the other boy and break through the calm with a wet _splat_.

Remus startled with a jump, the melting snow surely chilling him further as it dripped down a worn collar. Severus felt a twinge in his chest as he watched Remus stand, not to berate the other boy, but to answer with a beaming smile before giving happy chase at the now retreating Black. He let himself wonder for the briefest of moment, what it would mean to have that sort of allowance directed at him, to have that smile open for him. Because of him.

He forced that train of thought away as he glared at the two boys now rolling around happily in the snow, making snow angels- a silly child's game.

He pushed off from the tower wall with more force than necessary as Black rolled over and brushed snowflakes from a smiling Remus' face.

-


End file.
